


Temperatures

by I_Otaku



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Fluff, Heat Stroke, M/M, Sniper/Spy - Freeform, body overheating, otp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-24 21:37:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3785119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Otaku/pseuds/I_Otaku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>~Two little one shots about Sniper and Spy, and their delicate relationships with their climates.~</p>
<p>Spy was raised in a cold climate. He had a naturally high body temperature, often times being able to go in the cold wearing less than others needed. However, he couldn't handle high temperature areas.</p>
<p>Sniper was the opposite. Raised in Australia, he could withstand all kinds of heat. It was the cold which knocked the wind from his lungs, easily getting him sick and freezing him to the bone.</p>
<p>But one cannot exist without the other, and as everyone knows, opposites attract.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Heat

It had been an exceptionally heated day in Egypt. Yes, the tall frenchman had expected this, however the lack of clouds and breeze he had not. The other members of his team had been blessed with sleeves they could roll up, outer jackets they could remove, or modified dispensers with fans. He however, stood tall wrapped in his undershirt, dress shirt, suspenders, vest, suit jacket, leather gloves, balaclava and tall socks. 

It was no wonder the Spy had decided to remain uncloaked, as the invisiwatch created vast amounts of heat through it’s disguising of his body. Spy stood instead, desperately trying to remove some part of his ensemble in one of the tunnels, feeling light headed and sweating. Still though, he couldn’t. Had he been able to, Spy would have happily stripped completely and simply cloaked throughout the entire battle. Whether it was the inability to edit his load out on his own, or the odd looks and teasing which would later come from his teammates, Spy couldn’t remove any of his surplus clothing. 

Quickly, the man had simply decided to try and run through the battle he heard through the sandstone walls and get back to spawn. Perhaps from there, he could edit his loadout, of simply secretly take the day off. The heat had begun to truly initiate the light-headedness of the back-stabber, making him unsure exactly which way was the correct way back to the BLU base. Spy had however tried, and did end up half jogging towards the angry yells of ‘Medic’ and screams from drunken Scotsmen.

His vision started to blur, and the light-headedness suddenly swallowed him whole. Spy had stepped out of the shade, feeling the burning heat roast his body through his clothing. Trying with his remaining energy, Spy had begun to try and run around the fight nearby the control point, eventually cloaking as he had been spotted by one of the RED Scouts. But that had been the final straw, the new heat enveloping his vision in black and sending him tumbling to the ground, gasping for air and unable to move. He had even been unable to see the tiny red dot which had followed him to the ground, even after he had cloaked.

 

The Sniper had indeed kept his sights on the BLU Spy, seeing the normally well composed man stumble and fall, seemingly delirious. The opposite teams Spy had—on many occasions—killed and tortured the Sniper, but then again it was just the way the two had acted. It was a kind of game between the two. Meeting up nonchalantly on the weekends, sometimes driving to a nearby town and Spy cloaking, mixing into the population as Sniper took the day to go and find him. 

The two by no means were enemies, but did not either spend the days cuddling and spooning. It was a gruff, love-hate-love, five o’clock shadow nuzzling relationship. So, Sniper immediately dropped his Jarate and Sniper rifle, running through the base to get down to his lover. 

The Respawn he had learned from the Engineer , was prepped for combat. Those who were shot, stabbed, ignited, exploded, fell from a great height, etcetera, had no problem being resurrected. However, this was one of the main reasons the Medic had been a necessary class. Had a sickness spread and killed the men, the Respawn could do nothing. 

This again, was one of the reason’s Sniper had jumped down from his base’s exit. He jogged over to where he had seen the frenchman fall, feeling the vast amounts of head radiating from his still cloaked body. First touching the man’s arm, the Australian had retracted, before quickly pulling the man onto his back, and returning to the closest Sniper’s nest. Sniper quickly flicked on the air conditioner he had nicked from Soldier’s room, and laid Spy down on the floor, careful to move and heat absorbing fabrics away from him. 

 

Quickly, the Sniper had begun to remove the frenchie’s clothes, blushing slightly as it felt wrong without the usual consent shared between them. However, he knew that this was indeed for the best as spy’s body temperature had risen over one hundred degrees. Placing his hand on Spy's chest, he felt the man’s heartbeat exceedingly high as well as his breathing shallow. Swallowing his pride, Sniper quickly removed the Frenchman’s pants leaving him in his undershirt and boxers.

Removing his hat and hanging it on one of the boxes, Sniper sighed before going to get washcloths and icepacks from the main base. Quickly, he returned with the wetted fabrics, and wrapped ice packs. Spy’s conditioned had not changed, his heart beat agitated and lungs struggling to receive air. 

“This ’s gonna hurt Spook.” Sniper mumbled, before setting the first icepack on his mate’s stomach just below the diaphragm. Spy seemed to hiss, but quickly adjusted to the new cold. Sniper lifted Spy’s wrists, wrapping them in wet washcloths, as well as the man’s ankles, and placed one wet cloth on his upper chest and neck. The other icepack was placed on the Spy’s forehead. Spy grumbled in pain, finding the cold both a blessing and a curse. Even though, he didn’t have the strength to fight back or move at all. 

The room swirled and contorted as he tried to look around, unable to see anything through the haze surrounding him. Spy was unable to keep his eyes open, quickly losing track of time, and any sense of bodily control.

 

Sniper however, sat beside the BLU man, routinely checking his temperature and flipping the icepacks to ensure he did not melt them completely. Quietly and unknowingly, he sang to the barely conscience man in his worry. Every about thirty minutes, he would ask the Spy to rate his pain one to ten. Progressively, the man had gone from a seven and a half to a five and a half. Spy at first conjured up all of his strength to barely whisper, but then could talk quietly. Eventually, after just about two and a half hours, Spy had little control over his body again.

“Yer doin’ better right?” Sniper muttered nervously, 

“O-Oui…” Spy quietly muttered, trying to move his wrists and get rid of some of the wet fabric. “Surely, you are hot as well…” He practically sighed, trying to give one of the cloths to the Aussie.

“I’m fine ya idjit. Raised in Australia, heat don’t bother me.” He said, holding the fabric to Spy’s wrist and keeping the man from moving from his makeshift cot. 

“I’m sorry…” Spy murmured, closing his eyes and quietly murmuring again and again.

“It’s alright. I’m here for you.” Sniper said, routinely checking his pulse and quietly worrying. Spy had spoken many times to him about his body, Sniper had even explored many parts of it himself. Raised in France, he had been accustomed to rainy days, cold weather, and he found his body temperature naturally rather high. He could manage all kinds of cold, which was also a way he had managed to wear a suit in many different low to medium climates. 

However, Spy could not function in the higher climate areas. “I shoulda stopped ya you idiot…” Sniper grumbled angry with himself. After another hour, Sniper disappeared for fifteen minutes, before returning to Spy. “Git ready, I jus' drew up a bath.” The Australian said, crouching down besides Spy.

“Non, not ze cold bath…” Spy mumbled, weakly moving his head back and forth.

“It’s fer the best. Ain’t gonna let ya die of heat stroke.” Sniper mumbled, beginning to remove the ice packs and cloths, and lift his partner. 

“Bushman….” Spy weakly wriggled against him.

“Too bad Spook.” He replied, lifting up the Spy and carrying him to the bathroom in the nest. True, the bathroom had never been used on normal occasions, but it was indeed for the best. Spy lacked the full motor capability to move against Sniper, and was quickly laid into the cold bath. 

 

“Sniper!!” Spy yelled, as he could finally move his extremities and quickly curling up from the cold liquid.

“Ello Spook!” Sniper replied, only slightly quieter than the Spy, before splashing more of the water on his stomach and chest.

The frenchman began loudly cursing in french, practically screaming bloody murder at the Australian. After a few minutes, Sniper pulled the Spy from the cold bath, wrapping him in a towel and wrapping his large arms around the scrawny man.

“Glad to 'ave ya back Spook.” Sniper mumbled, nuzzling his nose against Spy’s towel covered head.

“Merci mon amour.” Spy quietly responded, secretly grateful he had the bushman to save his life. “Je t’adore."


	2. Cold

The Australian sat, displeased with the lodgings he had been assigned for the night. In many ways, being allowed to sleep far from the Engineer's midnight work hours and Demoman's snoring was a treat. Although, this was not the case in Coldfront. Sniper was assigned the loft of the base, barely tall enough for the floor to the ceiling. 

There was a single window--which refused to close--as well as drafts and cold breezes coming from each of the hastily assembled walls. Tightly gripping his blanket, the Sniper couldn't help but think of the warmth and blazing heats he had back home. It made him jealous, wanting nothing more than Australia's blistering heat and low hanging sun. The cold and wet he felt at present only justifies his illusions. 

Quickly however, Sniper stood and shuffled to the bathroom. Deciding along the way there, a hot bath would surely do the trick. But dropping down from the loft, he found the bathroom occupied, with the Medic and Engineer queued up. 

 

"Howdy Snipes." Engineer said, holding his yellow hard hat between his torso and arm. 

" Guten Abend Herr Sniper." Medic said shortly after. 

The Sniper nodded, before turning to return to his "room." 

"Sniper-" The Medic said. "Perhaps you would like to stay down here? The heating system vorks fine, I can't imagine ze loft is rather varm." He finished, seeing the normally well composed man in a state of shivering, sniffling and clutching a blanket for dear life. 

Sniper shook his head, trying also to cover the way his body seemed to shake. "'S fine. No problem." He responded quietly. 

Retreating the way he had come, Sniper re-entered his room for the night. The harsh cold winds and night chill had only dropped the room further into the freezing degrees.

With a curse and another seat on his cot, the man resigned himself to no sleep, lest the sleep he get be the sleep that kills him. However, as the hours began to tick by, his core temperature simply dropped and dropped. 

His normally cool core temperature was a large gift, being able to sit in Egypt for hours without needing to remove his leather jacket or even needing to move. But in weather like this, he would wear multiple jackets and scarves. And now, he felt his eyelids become heavier. 

Eventually, the darkest and coldest hours of the night captured what remained of the man's conscienceness. 

 

Spy immediately felt something was amiss. Standing from his warm bed, Spy slid his beloved balaclava back over his drowsy face and peeked his head out from around his door frame. All was quiet, the BLU men asleep. Unwilling to discover everything was perfect, the spy instead quickly dressed and threw on his winter jacket. Normally, these kind of feelings could be easily acquainted to his bushman, the man forgetting to eat anything more than stale jerky if unsupervised. 

So with a quick cloak, the frenchman quickly snuck into the RED base. He had recently been transferred--as had the RED men-- into this new weather area, and he had thanked god he had been sensible enough to pack a winter jacket. Yes, he did not exactly need it, but the comfort of a warm jacket on a cold day was something he could always appreciate. 

After a quick analysis of the base, Spy quickly sprinted up the stairs and climbed into Sniper's loft. 

Decloaking, Spy found the Sniper shivering with the cold. With a worrisome tsk, he speedily sat beside the bushman, and removed his coat to cover the Sniper. 

"Mundy..." Spy said quietly, but also full of worry, quickly removing any extra clothing he cold offer to the frozen man. 

Sniper's lips were blue, his cheeks and face sunken and drawn in. Spy quickly moved to gather any extra blankets he could find, and wrap the cold Sniper. 

Sniper was by far the coldest he had been in all his years, on the verge of hypothermia. Seeing this before however, Spy was able to do the best he could. He ever had managed to crawl into the neighboring room--Pyro's-- and sneak out extra sheets the man had not been using. Sniper had become wrapped like the kind a mother would wrap a child in the winter. Spy frequently would check the bushman's pulse, counting in time with his own. 

After an hour, and no improvement of movement, Spy had decided to take the final measure he could offer. 

"You idiot." Spy grumbled, finding the seem of the blanket cocoon. He careful removed his vest, sliding his suspenders off his shoulders before he ended up in his dress shirt. As quickly and smoothly as possible, Spy opened the blankets, and scooted into the cocoon wrapping it around himself as well. Sniper first shivered at the lack of blanket, before weakly grabbing on to the nearby fabric of the Spy. 

"'Ello mon amour..." Spy whispered, wrapping his slender arms around Sniper's cold shoulders. Sniper slowly moved closer to Spy, trying to bring this new beloved warmth further into himself. With the delicacy of a pianist, Spy had removed his gloves with his teeth- as using his hands would create more noise and movement. 

Ever so gently, the shorter man had ran his skinny fingers against the Austrailians shirt fabric, and gently against his sternum. Sniper shivered, but moved against Spy happily. 

"T-Thanks..." Sniper said, barely audible. 

"De rien." Spy said in response just as quiet, before moving closer to Sniper and planting a warm kiss on his lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone enjoyed!

**Author's Note:**

> I based this one on a person experience I had yesterday, just really felt the need to write about it. Scared me senseless ಥ_ಥ and it absolutely sucked.  
> ((Yes i really was stuck in a cold bath))


End file.
